Razões
by T. Lecter
Summary: Há um bom motivo para Lee ter procurado Gaara em sua sala naquela manhã de despedida... Há um bom motivo para Gaara têlo recebido... [Gaara e Lee] [Shounen Ai]


Breve conversa entre Lee e Gaara antes do chunnin de Konoha retornar à sua vila, logo depois de ter resgatado o Kazekage da Suna.

-

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

_-_

**Razões**

-

-

Gaara estava certamente feliz por voltar à vila e mais ainda por ter tido uma recepção jamais esperada por ele, mas sonhada por vários anos.

Finalmente, fora reconhecido e todos o esperaram com fé e o recepcionaram com festa. Era de longe o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Agora, com alguns pergaminhos abertos sobre a mesa, analisava que não apenas os de sua vila o agraciaram com sorrisos e orações, mas também outras vilas aliadas e que contrataram os serviços da Suna enviavam cartas de cumprimentos e felicitações pelo seu retorno e, mais ainda, agradeciam a Buda por ele estar são e salvo.

Felicidade era o que definia seu estado, fora também a alegria de saber que Naruto o salvara dando-lhe o fogo de sua vida para trazê-lo de volta, ajudando a Chyio com seu jutsu. Naruto o fazia bem e, em todos os momentos, o ruivo dava um jeito de lembrar-se do sorriso aliviado que vira no rosto do loiro quando ele o olhou de volta.

A doce lembrança dos orbes azuis do ninja de Konoha o fez esquecer por um instante das cartas que não paravam de chegar e pôs-se a pensar em tempo integral nos poucos momentos que compartilhara com o grupo que veio da vila da folha.

Ouviu de repente alguém bater na porta e, saindo de suas lembranças, pegou um dos papéis sobre a mesa e deu a ordem:

- Entre.

- Gaara-sama! – a voz aguda adentrou a sala do Kazekage, revelando o chunnin de roupas verdes e olhos redondos.

O Kazekage o olhou de cima a baixo e mordiscou o lábio inferior, recobrando sua memória.

- Rock Lee, né? – uma lembrança pesada percorreu seus olhos verdes e sentiu-se levemente envergonhado por estar diante daquela pessoa. – Entre e fique a vontade – concluiu, apontando a cadeira diante da sua.

- Com licença – acomodou-se devagar e sorriu timidamente, sem encarar o ruivo. – Gaara-sama, eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.

- Pois não? – olhou o rosto um pouco ruborizado de Lee e notou que ele não estava completamente pronto para fazer a tal pergunta. – Assim que estiver pronto.

O silêncio tomou conta do recinto e prolongou-se por alguns minutos, até que, pela própria impaciência, Lee forçou-se a falar, mesmo que não estivesse totalmente preparado.

- Você ainda me odeia?

A pergunta veio de repente, obrigando Gaara a abandonar os papéis sobre a mesa e fitar demoradamente o olhar suplicante por uma resposta do jovem diante dele. Permitiu-se fazer um suspense incômodo para procurar as palavras certas a dizer.

- Eu quase o matei. Duas vezes – disse, pausadamente. – Você deveria me odiar, não o contrário.

- Mas... – insistiu Lee, baixando o olhar. – Você ficou com raiva por que o meu sensei me salvou naquela vez...

- Lee, - sua voz grave calou o outro. – o Gaara que você conheceu há três anos... já não existe. Por mais estranho que possa parecer, eu mudei realmente e... garanto que não o odeio. Mas... – agora, ele próprio baixou a cabeça, escondendo a insegurança que crescia em seu olhar. – Posso devolver a pergunta?

- Como... – entendendo finalmente a intenção, o ninja de cabelos negros sorriu. – Gaara-sama! Eu o admiro desde aquela vez em que me salvou do tal Kimimaro! Você é um homem que admiro muito!

O Kazekage liberou um suspiro aliviado, junto de um sorriso curto que mal lhe curvou os lábios, mas que fora o suficiente para abrilhantar o olhar de Lee.

- Obrigado, Lee. Eu me sinto bem melhor depois disso...

- Não me agradeça! Por favor! Mas permita-me lhe fazer um pedido! – agora, mais animado, ele mostrou todos os dentes num amplo sorriso e juntou as mãos como se estivesse a fazer uma oração.

- Ah, como quiser.

- Dê-me um abraço para firmarmos nossa reconciliação!

- Reconciliação? – repetiu Gaara, estranhando o termo utilizado para o acontecido entre eles. Como se fossem um casal de namorados a reatar um relacionamento antigo e esquecido, que parecia reacender como as chamas da fênix. – Lee... não é para tanto...

- Eu insisto, Gaara-sama!

Hesitante, Gaara ficou de pé e com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, olhando todos os detalhes do rosto de Lee, ainda descrente no pedindo incomum do ninja. Este, por sua vez, levantou-se com rapidez e, mantendo o sorriso, abriu os braços e partiu para cima do ruivo, prendendo-o num abraço apertado que o impedia de movimentar-se e deixava seu nariz colado ao pescoço do outro, quase o sufocando, visto que Gaara era bem mais baixo que Lee.

- Lee... – sua voz abafada quase não saía. – Lee! Por favor!

Entendendo a mensagem, o rapaz de verde se afastou um pouco, mas manteve-se segurando os ombros do Kazekage e fitando seus belos olhos verdes.

- Gaara-chan! - seu rosto ganhou um tom rubro de repente, notando que usara um sufixo pouco adequado. – Digo... Gaara-sama... eu agradeço muito por isso.

- Eu... não entendo suas razões, mas tudo bem, Lee.

- Minhas razões? – apertou os lábios, contendo um comentário. – Eu queria poder dizer minhas razões...

Vendo a inquietação do visitante, Gaara o pegou pela mão e o levou calmamente até um sofá, fazendo-o sentar ao seu lado e mantendo a mão dele entre as suas, tentou transmitir-lhe a paz que agora existia nele.

Entreolharam-se com uma pequena cumplicidade e, finamente, o moreno sorriu, mais aliviado.

- Lee, seja lá o que está lhe deixando assim, vai se sentir melhor se falar.

- Você é muito gentil, Gaara-sama...

Percebendo a preocupação do Chunnin em usar sempre o sufixo, o ruivo acenou com a mão diante dele, curvando os lábios.

- Não precisa me chamar assim.

- Gaara-kun... – contorceu-se sobre o sofá, como se esperasse uma repreensão pela insistência em chamá-lo assim. – Posso?

- Sim, claro. Agora, diga o que o fez vir até aqui para... me perguntar aquilo?

- Eu... queria que o homem a quem eu admiro pudesse ser pelo menos meu amigo... – fez uma pausa, cuidando para que as próximas palavras não lhe traíssem. – Já que... é o que podemos ser, não é?

- Amigos... é? – apertou a mão do moreno e o olhou nos olhos. – Então, seremos amigos, Lee.

Uma alegria e um desapontamento brigaram por um lugar no coração do chunnin e seus olhos já não sabiam o que demonstrar diante da face inalterável de Gaara.

- Então, é isso – concluiu ele, ficando de pé. – Agradeço por me escutar, Gaara-kun!

- Não precisa me agradecer por isso... fico feliz em poder ser útil.

Lee mais uma vez mostrou os dentes brancos, dessa vez acompanhados pela sua tão familiar pose de nice-guy. Deu as costas e, a passos lentos, dirigiu-se até a porta, porém, antes que conseguisse sair, virou-se novamente para olhar Gaara.

- Gaara-kun... eu não fui completamente sincero.

- Oh, não? – Gaara não demonstrou surpresa, pois parecia até já saber. – Então volte aqui e seja sincero comigo, por favor.

Obedecendo ao pedido, o ninja voltou alguns passos e fitou Gaara por alguns instantes, até criar coragem para tocar o seu rosto e guiar o seu olhar para prender-se ao dele.

- Eu... realmente me preocupei quando soube que aquele estranho o tinha capturado, Gaara-kun. E se eu vim até aqui foi mais por não querer que acontecesse algo de ruim, do que por ter recebido essa missão.

- Lee, eu agradeço e...

- Espere! Eu preciso dizer tudo enquanto ainda tenho coragem! – tomou fôlego e prosseguiu. – Eu esperei anos até poder vê-lo novamente, então... preciso dizer que...

- Lee...

- ...que eu daria minha vida pela sua se fosse preciso, Gaara-kun! E... e me senti um fraco quando vi Naruto-kun entregando seu chakra para salvá-lo... Queria eu ter feito aqui...

- Lee... por favor! – insistiu o ruivo, colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do outro para calá-lo. – Não precisa invejar uma atitude tão nobre como a do Naruto. Você é capaz de grandes coisas também!

- Eu queria ter feito mais por você, Gaara...

- Por que isso tudo? – indagou, curioso.

- Nenhuma palavra pode responder essa pergunta.

- E há então alguma ação que substitua palavras?

Num susto, Lee soluçou, contendo qualquer afirmação que entregasse seu nervosismo. Suspirou longamente e, abandonando o medo de ser repreendido, segurou novamente os ombros do ruivo. Num total abandono da razão, o beijou.

Recebendo uma repreensão, Lee afastou-se ao sentir as mãos de Gaara a empurrá-lo.

- O que você... por que fez isso? – Gaara limpou os lábios, aparentando um asco aterrorizante, mas parou ao fitar os olhos brilhantes do outro. – Lee?

- Gaara-kun... seus lábios... parecem cerejas...

- O quê... Lee! Isso não é algo que se possa fazer assim de repente! E... Cerejas?!

Um riso abafado saiu dos lábios do moreno e tirou a tensão que se formara no rosto do kazekage.

- Sim, cerejas. Perdoe minha ousadia, Gaara-kun, mas era a única ação que poderia descrever minhas razões de vir até aqui.

- Queria vir aqui para me beijar? – interpolou o ruivo, ainda limpando a boca. – Mas que loucura lhe tomou?

Sem esconder seu nervosismo, Lee colocou-se de joelhos e baixando a cabeça, pôs-se a pedir perdão.

- Eu lamento, Gaara-sama! Perdoe minha ousadia! Prometo não fazer mais algo desse tipo!

- Ei... – aproximou-se do jovem de joelhos e colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro. – Não fique assim também! Olhe pra mim, sim?

- Mil desculpas!

Gaara ergueu as sobrancelhas, denotando uma suave alegria de ter o chunnin ali perto, de joelho a seus pés.

- Eucalipto – disse o ruivo, sem se preocupar com a conseqüência de tal palavra. – Seus lábios têm gosto de eucalipto.

Num largo sorriso, Lee fitou os orbes verdes-musgo do ruivo e, de joelhos como estava, abraçou o Kage pela cintura, apertando-o contra seu rosto.

- Eu queria não precisar ir embora, Gaara-kun!

- Ora, Lee, fique de pé!

Mais uma vez, o chunnin obedeceu à ordem do Kazekage e, pondo-se diante dos olhos inebriantes do ruivo, ele sentiu-se tentado a repetir o beijo, mas temia que a sua atitude fosse novamente repreendida.

Num milésimo de segundo, o coração de Gaara disparou, percebendo a proximidade do rapaz de olhos brilhantes diante dele. Seria mentira se dissesse que o queria bem longe. O calor daquele abraço fora certamente mais real do que o seu desejo de ficar sozinho.

Sem muito romantismo, Gaara colocou a mão na nuca do moreno e puxou-lhe o rosto, chocando seus lábios contra os dele. Mantiveram-se num beijo intenso por alguns minutos, sem mais o medo de se anularem.

- Lee! – a voz de Tenten vinha se aproximando pelo corredor. – Lee! Onde você se meteu? Lee!

- Gaara-kun! – olhou seu querido Kage com uma preocupação evidente.

- Hora de ir, Lee – sentenciou Gaara, levando-o pelo braço na direção da porta. – Vou acompanhá-los até a saída da vila.

Na despedida, Lee olhava para o ruivo o tempo todo e ousou sentir ciúmes quando percebeu a fina areia que ele controlava puxar a mão de Naruto e mantê-la segura entre seus dedos longos. Os olhares do Kage e do loiro estavam fixos um no outro, era impossível não se sentir acuado.

Gaara finalmente encarou Lee, não disse uma palavra sequer, mas lançou-lhe um olhar singelo, suave e gentil. Iam se encontrar de novo em breve, era o que esperavam, e, com aquele olhar, deixou claro para Lee que aquele não fora um simples beijo, mas sim o seu beijo. Com certeza, aquele olhar explicava as razões de Gaara permanecer calado. Aquele gesto falava por ele.

"Até breve, Gaara-kun." sussurrou para si mesmo, tendo a certeza de que seu olhar dizia o mesmo. Estava feliz.

"Até mais..."

- Gaara? – Temari tocou seu ombro. – Vamos para casa.

Depois de um longo suspiro, ele deu as costas, sabendo que, mesmo sem olhar pra trás, teria a imagem de Lee à sua frente e um suave sabor de eucalipto em sua boca.

"Eu nunca te odiei, Lee."

-

-

N/A: Bem... vou ser sincera com vocês... Eu NUNCA gostei de Gaara e Lee... motivos? Ah! Eu e um amigo meu cultuávamos os dois! Eu o Gaara e ele o Lee, mas, depois da luta no exame chunnin as coisas mudaram... Eu simplesmente passei a idolatrar o Gaara e ter raiva do Lee, o mesmo aconteceu com o meu amigo, mas ele odiou o Gaara e adorou ainda mais o Lee... daí surgiu essa rincha o.O Eu não suportava a idéia de Gaara e Lee serem um casalzinho yaoi...

"Mas então por que caixas d'água fez essa fic tão fuffly?"

Ah, eu sempre só passo a gostar de certo casal quando eu mesma faço uma fic dos dois... e tendo em vista que esse era o único ship que eu ainda não aceitava... resolvi cortar o mal pela raiz, criando uma fic pros dois!

"Mas por que não tem Lemon?"

Peehzinha aqui num escreve mais lemon / (me matem) hauhuahua É gente... fico no Lime, fuffly, shounen-ai e outras coisinhas fofas!

Depois desse um milhão de explicações o.O (alguém leu?) Peço que deixem suas reviews!


End file.
